ryozanpakufandomcom-20200213-history
Kensei Ma
Ba/Ma Kensei (馬 剣星) * First appearance: Battle 7 * Type: Sei * Type: Katsujin Ken * Martial Arts: Chinese martial arts soft style Kensei is a 41-year-old, lecherous master of Chinese Kenpō. He is short, balding, and always tries to take revealing pictures of beautiful women (including Shigure and Miu), which often earns him the wrath of the pair, though it does not stop him. Despite his present attitude, he was actually a charming and handsome young man in his youth, and was very popular with women. Kenichi and Ma develop a very close relationship, though Ma mistreats Kenichi comically like everyone else does, Kenichi sees him as a father figure. He also knows Kenichi better than the others due to the fact that he is usually the one who ends up convincing him to cooperate with their plans, such as when he convinced Kenichi to move into Ryōzanpaku, and also will occasionally swindle him into buying the perverted pictures he takes (Though in the D&D arc, Kenichi states that he all he ever receives are pictures of Tochumaru posing). Though he is a perverted and sly old man, Kenichi still admits that he never doubted his training methods or his beliefs as a master, this shows how much his bond with Kenichi and him are as master and disciple.Later in the series, he is revealed to have a wife and three kids, including a 16-year-old daughter named Renka Ma, who followed him from China. Kensei was actually the leader of an elite martial arts alliance in China, made up of thousands of students. However, he viewed the responsibilities as a nuisance, so he left it all to his wife, and moved to Japan where he operates an accupuncture clinic. He also has an older brother, Sougetsu Ma.During the DofD tournament, Ma Kensei reveals to Kenichi his history with the Three Headed Dragon team of Kaku Shin Ten (Taichi Clan), Chou Yin Lin (Bagua Clan), and Yo Tekai (Shin Yi Clan) who all hail from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance in China, a rival organisation of Kensei's Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance. He apparentlly meet them when they tryed to attack his school. Kensei quickly defeated all of them, however he is impressed with their potiential as martial artists, espeically with Kaku, and made him a propostion to become his apprentice. He turns down the offer and leaves with nothing, but anger and hatred for Kensei ever since. Kensei feels that Kaku can still change deep down and after Kenichi beats him, he tends to Kaku and his teammates' wounds. He gives them his symbol for the Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance as his gift to them and says that when Kaku, Chou, and Yo become stronger proposes that they see him again. He leaves Kaku and his team than as Kaku crys while his team cheers him up by saying that they are still a team no matter what. This makes Kensei feel that Kaku will become a better person in time.In the fight against Diego Carlo, the Laughing or Angry 'Steel' Fist, Ma emerges as the winner. Category:Characters Category:Ryōzanpaku